Hunter of Zero
by Lezarth
Summary: Being summoned by a young magi from another world to act as her familiar is a strange thing. Some summons thinks it is a tragedy, end of the world and a disaster. He is different. For him it is just a...unexpected vacation.


**Hunter of Zero**

**_**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero but I own Hunter and the world's he comes from.  
><strong>_**

"Normal"

"_T__houghts"_

"**Spell and Evil Voice"**

"_**Incantation and Commands" **_

**Chapter 1 : Summoning**

**3rd Person POV**

**"My servant who exists somewhere in the universe! Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!Summon Servant!" **

And there was explosion, once again. But unlike the six before this one was a lot bigger. It actually managed to create big enough dust cloud to obscure from view entire summoning circle. Loud 'thud' was heard from inside as if something has hit earth.

"_Finally!" _Louise thought _"Spell was successful! I'm not Zero anymore!"_

Then the shape started showing through dispersing smoke and everyone stared in ave. What emerged from cloud was something that none of them has expected. Before them stood two meter tall, heavy armored Golem that looked like it was made from dark crystal and it was looking around in confusion. When it looked directly at Louise a chill run thru her spine. Then to the shock of everyone present the Golem spoke in human voice.

"Excuse me girl, Where em I?" Golem asked in confused tone.

**Hunter POV**

This day is just great. Whole week I was mountain walking in snow, searching for a freaking lucky Warbeast type Dragon that manage to shot my airship from the sky. I still wonder how. He with a single _**Ice Spear**_ destroyed three engines that weren't placed in a straight line. When I finally found his lair the lucky bastard is even more lucky and actually manager to hit me with the same spell and I get send flying thru some weird green portal. Next when I think that my day couldn't be worse and expect to be throw on different planet in Acoria, Lady Luck get more fun on my expense. I see some weird travel effect that looks like from old Scifi movie and finally at the end I have a close meeting with ground at high speed. I thanks the machine spirits in my armor for absorbing impact if not for them I could get wounded.

I stood and looked around thru dispersing dust cloud and saw some people. I run a diagnostic on equipment and everything comes green. I relax because Threat Detector haven't found any GELLER type weapons and no STERN runic metal. Only abnormal thing on readings is higher mana concentration than normal coming from them.

Well, my armor has still more than 50% energy left so I can survive eventual battle with primitives. As smoke finally clears I can fully observe people and surrounding.

I see two weird things. First there are two moons visible on the sky. This makes me confused. No planet in Acoria has moon and I'm 100% sure that none has two. Second thing students, well at least I think they are students because of the uniform(white shirt whit black pants or skirt and black cape), on closer look mana readings on some of them are way to high. Tall redhead girl with tanned skin, little bluenette girl with cane and bald older man clothed in robe have enough energy to blow up small building but greatest reserves has little pink haired girl closer to me. If others can blow building she can sent small city sky high. Great potential for someone so young. With some big guns on the surrounding persons eventual battle looks bleak for me so let not antagonize them. I look on the pink girl before me and speak.

"Excuse me girl, Where em I?"

**3rd Person POV**

Everyone gasped at the sudden question. Golem that look like he could go and win a war without even using a weapon is one thing but Golem that can speak was unheard of.

"T...T...T...T..."Louise started muttering still scared of the thing she has summoned.

"Maybe I can answer your question?"professor Colbert offered. Golem looked at him and nodded

As soon as Golem stopped looking at her, Louise visibly relaxed and started observing what she has summoned.

Golem was build from black crystal with hint of black metal. It seamed similar to old bulky suit of heavy plate armor whit some blades on shoulders, arms and legs. Its armor was made of many connecting on sharp angles crystal plates. Golem was also taller than Louise by half meter and looked very menacing.

"You are in the Tristain Academy of Magicin the country of Tristain." Colbert answered golem question.

"Tristain?"Black Armor muttered "Never heard of it."

Louise gasped again at that statement_"How can it newer heard of Tristain?"_Louis wondered._"It is intelligent and everyone heard of Tristain."_

Golem visibly shrugged then sighed "Let me guess."Golem started talking "Those people here are students of this Academy and you are they teacher"Colbert nodded at that." And from this..."It paused looking for correct word pointing at previously summoned familiars."creatures I guess that this is some kind of summoning ritual for magi companions and I was called by mistake because I don't see any other summoned humans here."Golem sighed again "And let me guess again you don't have any spell to sent me back to where I come from. Em. I. right?"Colbert nodded again and collective gasp could be heard again from students.

"_So he is human. I wonder how he looks under that armor."_Louise wondered absentminded, effect of to many shocks in short time span_."He doesn't look divine, more like sinister and powerful in that armor. If he looks handsome without, it will be 2 from 3 of my wishes but its enough for me." _

Black Armor sighed again "Well I needed vacation anyway, may as well work as someone familiar."He shrugged "Okay so who summoned me?" he asked professor Colbert.

"Miss Vallière."Colbert pointed his staff at Louise.

Once again Black Familiar looked at girl before him and for the first time moved from summoner circle and examined her with interest.

"_He move quite fast and quiet for someone in such heavy armor."_Louise thoughts once again feelling chill traveling her spine under her familiar gaze.

Black Armor finished his inspecion aperently liking what he saw and nodded to himself. "Well then, lets do it" he said and knelt before her like knight befor his queen.**"My name is Hunter. Upon your call, I have come forth. I ask you, are you my Lady?"**

Louise nearly fainted at this_"No one ever done somethink like that to me. Not even Viscount__ Wardes. By the Founder_ _I'm sure not even Henrietta has someone do that"_ Louise was happy. This was probably greatest day in her live. Day when her familiar was summoned. Day when she has cast her first successful spell and the day when her knight has swear his service to her.

"Y-y-yes I'm your l-lady. Now, show your face to me."Louise ordered getting over her emotions and letting her pride take over.

Hunter without word stand up and said to no one in particular._**"Armor off."**_ To everyone surprise crystal part of armor disappeared and metal parts started folding to the crystals that he wore on his clothes after few seconds whole armor looked like set of expensive fingerless gloves, boots, belt and necklace.

Louise gasped at her familiar armor disappearance then turned red when looking at his face. Black, ears covering hair, black eyes that appears to be looking straight to your soul and skin as white as snow. He looked like something else clad in human shape. He wear simple black pants and black long sleeved shirt. When Louise was examining her familiar, Hunter once again said into the air _**"Cape on."**_ and on his shoulders heavy black cape appeared out of necklace.

"_He is not much older than me."_Louise exclaimed._"And without armor only head taller."_Louise given herself mental slap_"Get a hold of yourself Louise! You can watch him later, lets finish the ritual for now."_She started chanting_. _

"**My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar!" **She pulled his head lower and kissed him blushing all the time.

**Hunter POV**

Well it could be worst. Apparently I did get sent not only to different planet but also to different dimension and landed in the middle of the summoning ritual in this Academy of theirs. The balding teacher said that this country is called Tristain and I run a search on the database but come up with noting. Must be some uncatalogued dimension. It could be worst at least they have magic in it. From the castle in the distance I figure that they are at the medieval level of development. Well personally I always liked this point in history of every world. All battles, sieges and duels of middle ages. I got some warm memories from them. I hope that this time will be the same but first I should finish this ritual. I shift through my memories trying to remember what Archer and Caster has told me about summoning ritual and at the same time I examine the girl that has summoned me.

Smaller than me for about a head, slim built body with no breast, hip length pink hair and pink eyes with fire in them. Well humans normally don't have such hair and eyes color but it is probably similar to my skin and ears that mutated from exposure to high level of mana radiation. But that is not important. What's important is my contractor ridiculously big mana reserves. I would say that she is at least B rank magi. That is really something for human and she is still a teenager in training. This unplanned vacation may be quite interesting. Finishing my examination I nod to myself finally remembering specification of Servant Summoning from Caster lecture. I'm still wondering what Archer see in that tsundere magi.

"Well then, lets do it."I mutter to myself as I kneel before my contractor and speak my part of summoning spell.**"My name is Hunter. Upon your call, I have come forth. I ask you, are you my Lady?"**

She instantly gone red. Heh not only powerful but also cute. In few years she may be quite beautiful. Well I will probably stick long enough to see it.

"Y-y-yes I'm your l-lady. Now, show your face to me." Pink Lady quickly gone through her shock and ordered me in commanding tone.

This is getting more interesting as the time goes by. Not many people can order me when I'm in my armor and with unfaltering voice. At worse case my new Lady come from wealthy family, probably noble or lesser royalty.

I decide to show of a little. Instead of turning my helmet off and showing my face I give her a little performance and deactivate entire armor. For someone that newer saw GELLER type Heavy Battle Armor it is sight to behold. All hard light plates disappears instantly and metal emitters folds to central units. As I see her gasp in ave I take it further and call forth my armor cape. I can see from her reaction that my spectacle was a success. After a while when she has been studying me, she raised her wand and started chanting.

"**My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar!" **She then pulled me closer and kissed me.

I was little shocked at that. From what I remember about ritual physical contact wasn't required. Next thing was expected. Green tracer started engraving some runes on my left hand but also here was something abnormal. I could feel some strange power trying to modify my consciousness. I completely ignore pain and run a quick scan of the spell but nothing to dangerous has come from it so I let it work. I remove left glove and show my Lady runes on it.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"The contract has been sealed."Her familiar stated showing his hand.

"Congratulation Miss Vallière. You have failed **Summon Servant** six times before but succeed with **Contract** on the first try." Professor Colbert said as he come closer to her familiar."May I see your runes?" He asked looking at the symbols on Hunter left hand. Then something unexpected happened. Gust of wind come and mowed Hunter hair showing his ear. Once again everyone gasped but this time from fear.

"_He got pointy ears!"_Louise thought and started shiver from fear."E-e-e-e-e." She started muttering instantly going pale._"By the Founder! What did I summon!"_Pink Lady was frozen in place.

"Elf." A little bluenette stated and started pointing her staff at Black Familiar. The rest of the students started aiming they wands at him with resignation and fear on they faces. Even Professor Colbert was getting ready to fight.

Her familiar seeing this looked around and asked in confusion."Elf? Where? I don't see him."

"You are a Elf." Tabitha explained.

"Me? Elf?"Still confused Hunter asked little ice magi."Ah! You mean my ears." Understanding what they mean. "I'm not a Elf. My pointy ears and white skin are effect of a spell. I still got lucky. My friend got green scale and snake eyes."He explained and everyone visibly relaxed.

Louise released breath she was holding and nervously asked. "Are you a magi then?"

"No I'm not" come quick answer.

"Then you must be at least a knight?"She questioned him further._"Because you have such strange armor."_

"No I'm not a knight. I'm mercenary"he explained.

Then surrounding students started laughing."As expected of Zero Louise!" blond male Guiche said catching his breath.

"Summoning a commoner familiar!" redhead Kirche continued laughing.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Louise was angry, very angry, first time her spell was a success and they were still making fun of her.

Only person not laughing was Tabitha. She was watching black clad familiar. He move beside Louise one step behind her to the right and calmly sized up surrounding crowd. Then smirked to himself and seeing Tabitha watching him winked at her. Tabitha returned her attention to the book she was reading before and thought._"Things may be getting interesting from here on."_

"Settle down class." Colbert tried to calm his students."Miss Vallière was last one so lets return to the Academy and you are free from class today."Hearing this everyone cast **Levitation** and started floating back to castle in the distance.

Well everyone except Louise who started walking back with her familiar behind her.

*****Scene Change*****

Louise was walking with her familiar back to the Academy occasionally giving him nervous glances.

"Aren't you going to ask?" She asked nervously.

"About what?"

"About why we are not using **Levitation** to fly" Louise was still nervous talking to her familiar. Not only he has pointy ears but also inhumanly pale skin that contrasted with his black hair and eyes.

"Do you want me to ask?" Hunter asked back in monotone.

"Don't you want to know?" Louise was taken aback by his question.

"Not really."

They walked for a while in silence.

"Fine!"Louise finally snapped."I can't cast **Levitation**! Happy now?"

"I didn't ask"Hunter answered unshaken.

"Why? Aren't you interested?" Louise was starting to get angry.

"You are my Lady. You will tell me when you think the time is right"He answered trying to calm down his contractor.

"I'm sorry." He apologized after a while."I haven' sleep for a week so I'm little passive at the moment"

Louise was surprised. Her familiar was awake for a week and still able to walk.

"What were you doing?" Louise questioned with interest.

"Mountain walking" Come short answer.

"What?"

"Look." Hunter sighted."I tell you about it tomorrow. For now lets go to this Academy so I can get some sleep." Saying this he lifted her up bridal style.

"What?" Louise was surprised at this development.

"This way will be faster."And before Pink Lady could react Hunter started running.

Louise was shocked. Not only her familiar has lifted her like she weight nothing but he was also running with her in his arms.

At the speed of galloping horse.

*****Scene Change*****

As soon as they passed Academy gates and Hunter put her down, Louise started shouting.

"Why did you do this?No, whats more important. How did you do it?"

"Where I come from many people can do that." He said dismissing her. "And about how I do it, it is the effect of the same spell that changed me."

"I don't believe you. Humans can't run that fast without magic ."

"Normal humans can't but Guild Adepts can and I didn't use magic." Hunter then sighted."I tell you tomorrow OK?"

"First thing in the morning!" Louise finally surrenders. "And all of it!" She demanded.

"Of course my Lady."He answered bowing his head.

*****Scene Change*****

"So, lets me summarize." Hunter began as Louise was seating on her bed."Familiar give his master ability to see with his eyes." She nodded." It is used to gather ingredients for spells." Another nod." In the emergency it protects his master from danger." Nod."And since the former two don't work." Nod." And you don't need protecting at the moment." Nod. " My Pink Lady wants me to wash her clothes." Final nod." OK, seriously I did not expect that."

"What are you trying to say?" Louise asked giving him suspicious look." Are you disobeying your Lady orders?"

"No but I'm really surprised. For the first time I have been summoned and asked to do laundry" Hunter told her before going out with pile of her clothes in hands. Leaving Louise with puzzled look on her face.

**Hunter POV**

This is one of the weirdies day in my live. Not only I was summoned to completely different dimension by apparently bullied young magi to become her familiar but also I been ordered to do laundry. LAUNDRY! Of all things. I could kill everyone that were making fun of her. I could blow this academy to pieces. By the Void I could even make her ruler of this country in about a week if Pink Lady wanted. But NO! She wants me to wash her CLOTHES! I need to calm down. Seriously, I'm going to kill that Dragon when I go back. I haven't sleep for a week trying to hunt him and now I'm easily getting irritated. OK calm down now. Take a deep breath. Lets plan a little. First, lets do the laundry. Next, finally get some sleep. Tomorrow I will take care of the bullies problem. But first thing first. Lets find some servant that can tell me where I can wash those clothes.

I can see someone near the fountain. On closer look it seams that it is servant girl dressed in maid uniform. Seriously real maid uniform!. I haven't see one since... well, long time ago. Lets have some fun. I walked stealthy behind her and with my most evil voice said right behind her ear.

"**Excuse me."** I take a step back as maid jumped up with a audible 'EEP'. As she turn back I see fear in her eyes. Well who wouldn't be. Late in the night, nobody in sight and you see someone white as snow clad in the black. I look more scary than the real ghost. Well pile of clothes in my hand spoil some effect but I'm still satisfied with the results. Her eyes are getting big like plates and skin going pale. Heh I newer get bored scaring people.

"Excuse me." I return to my normal voice. " I did not wanted to scare you." Big, fat lie. I scared you for fun. "Could you tell me where I can wash some clothes?"

She visibly relax at that question."I'm already doing laundry here. You can join me if you want."

"Laundry? Here?" I ask in confused tone. Then it hits me."You don't have washing machine?"

"Washing machine?" She ask back equally confused."Whats that?"

"Nothing, forget about it." Note to self: Make washing machine tomorrow."I take your offer." I said sitting beside her and started washing Louise clothes.

"So." Maid began after a while."My name is Siesta. Whats yours? I haven't see you before."

"Well Siesta I'm called Hunter and you haven't see me before because I have been summoned today." I casually answer her question examining her. Little taller than my Lady. With unusually normal black hair and the same face lines that guys from Yamato have. What did they call that country back on Earth? Japan right. Heh she must have quite a family history. It may be worth to remember.

"Then you must be that Elf one student summoned." Siesta started going pale realizing what she just said.

"I'm not a Elf!" I said irritated."I only got pointy ears."I raised my hair so she could look at it."I don't have a drop of Elf blood in me." I stated trying to calm her. Note to self: find out why they are so terrified of Elves.

"Ah, sorry about that." Siesta apologized after calming down."How about I help you with this as a apology." She said pointing at pile of Louise clothes.

"Well you don't need to apologize but I could use some help." I really wanted to sleep as soon as possible.

*****Scene Change*****

I was awake before dawn fully rested after about of 4 hours of sleep. Thanks the Void that I don't need to sleep to long. I run a scan of my systems and everything comes green. Weapons fully charged and armor at 89%. My armored cape that I used as blanket is also undamaged.

"Thanks you for your continuous service machine spirits." I muter a short version of 'Rite of Gratitude'. It is always important to be on a good terms with equipment. That way it will not fail at most important moment. After all that I rise from my pile of hay that serve as my bed. Well I slept on worse so I'm not complaining. Pink Lady wanted to be awaken at dawn and I will do as she asks. I smile my feral smile that puts fear even in veteran soldiers. Just not in the way she expects it. I activate my armor and stood before her sleeping form. I lean so her face is in front of my and say in my most evil voice.

"**My Lady its time to rise." **She open her eyes and blinks. Her sight focused on my terrifying helmet and loud audible 'EEP' echoes thou the Academy. Pink Lady jumps back and fall from bed. I started laughing.

*****Scene Change*****

"Why did you do that?" Louise asked still angry at me. We where currently walking to the hall for breakfast after I helped her dress.

"For fun." I replied casually

"Do you want me to blast you again?" Louise started rubbing her forehead apparently she was getting a headache.

"I would pass on that." After my little joke she tried to cast **Fireball** on me but only weird explosion hits me. It was quite strong. If my armor didn't absorb the impact whole room would be demolished and because of it I lose five percent of my armor. FIVE PERCENT from a single spell on my prototype heavy armor and she is still normal human. Well she did called me here so I shouldn't be so surprised but I'm still impressed.

"You got sick sense of humor." Louise finally finished scolding me as we enter dinning hall. Quite big with four tables: One smaller for teachers and three larger for students.

"I have been told that often." As we approach my Lady place on the middle table I pull chair for her and stood beside her. Before everyone started eating they said some kind of prayer to someone called Founder and started eating.

"I wanted to let you eat with me but as a punishment for morning you will eat on the ground." Then she pointed on bowl on the floor. Content was indescribable for me. I completely ignored it.

"Pink Lady I have very important question for you."I stated in serious tone. This has picket her interest."Do you know what pizza is?" My hopes are very big at the moment. Another recipes of the most glorious achievement of human civilization may be added to my cookbook

"Pizza? Whats that?" And now I'm getting depressed. How hard is to invent pizza?

"My Lady I need to go to kitchen. Do you want to meet after you eat or are you going to class?" I'm going to make myself pizza.

"Today is free from class for magi to bound with familiars so we will have all day for you to explain yourself." She said looking exited.

"OK so I will find you." I said leaving looking for someone to show me where kitchen is.

I saw Siesta and together we headed to kitchen.

*****Scene Change*****

After some time I managed to cook two pizzas. One for me and one for my Lady. I also given head cook recipe for more. Siesta was very helpful with preparations and convincing head cook to lets me use his kitchen. We leave for familiar bounding each one with pizza in hands talking all the time. She is quite cheerful. I own her a favor for helping me with laundry yesterday. As we walked near some students I see one drooping bottle of something. I pick it up.

"Hey, you dropped something." I try to give it back to blonde student. As I come closer I identify him as the one that started laughing at Pink Lady yesterday. Yes, he will be good for my bullies plan. Now to execute it. He ignores me still talking to the girl beside him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you blond one." He started to annoy me.

"This is not mine, commoner." Blond one finally answers to my question. Not his. Yeah right. I smile to myself inside as I got great idea.

"Then it must be yours." I switch my attention to the girl with brown cape beside him.

"No it is..." She stops, identifying the bottle as I hand it to her."Guiche this is Montmorency perfume. How do you gotten one?" She started to realize something. At this moment another girl comes close to the blond boy. She is blonde with weird hairstyle.

"I have been looking for you Guiche." Newcomer said."What are you doing with this first year?" She then sees the bottle in other girl hands and realization hits them. Both of them in perfect unison stand before Blond boy.

"YOU JEARK!" Both of them screams as they slaps him, leaving shortly after.

"When did they realize that rose bloom for happiness of the many." Blond idiot said standing up. At this statement I started laughing. This is just great. I know this type. Now he should blame the closest person to him for his own incompetence and my plan will be completed. Siesta is trying to make me leave but I ignore her.

"You commoner!" He said looking at me."This is all your fault!" See, I told you. I know this type.

"How it is my fault for you two timing?" I ask him still laughing my ass off. This guy is so stupid that he is funny.

"He got you there Guiche." One of male students stated also laughing.

"Looks like you need to be taught how to respect nobles, commoner" Then he finally recognize me." You are Louise familiar. I challenge you to duel." Blond Idiot stated proudly holding red rose.

"Accepted" I stated fast, instantly going serious before he withdraw his challenge."When and where."He was little taken aback at my sudden change in attitude but continued.

"Academy Courtyard in half hour." I nod at this.

"I be there." Just as planed.

**3rd Person POV**

Hunter and maid were going, with something round in they hand, to Louise table. As they come closer Pink Lady heard that they were arguing.

"Why did you accept?" Maid was asking Black Familiar."He is a noble. You can't win. You may die." She said. Concern can be heard in her voice.

"Don't worry yourself with him and I will be alright." Hunter said dismissing her worries."Whats important right now is that my pizza is getting cold and I haven't even started eating it." Siesta was taken aback by his statement. She began wondering if he is sane.

"Familiar, what did you do?" Louise decided to join conversation as they come to her table.

"Nothing important Pink Lady." Hunter said putting strange food on the table."I have been challenged to duel. Whats more important My Lady is for you to meet Siesta. She helped me create this work of art." He said and started eating.

"You should not concern yourself with servants." Louise said dismissing Siesta as not important.

"That is wrong My Lady." He said as he finished his slice of food."Good help is always hard to find and Siesta has been great help to me." Hunter then smiled to the maid and she blushed healthy pink. Then something clicked in Louise brain.

"What do you meant that you been challenged to duel?" Louise started to get angry. Her familiar was summoned only yesterday and he already was getting bullied by other students."Who challenged you?"

"Calm down Pink Lady. There is no need to get angry." He tried to calm her down."Some Blonde Idiot that was caught two timing."

"Guiche." Louise muttered as she was standing."Lets go familiar. We need to find him and apologize."

"I refuse to follow this order My Lady." Hunter said instantly going serious."Blonde Idiot was laughing at you yesterday and he will pay for it." Shiver run thru both Louise and Siesta spine. They both know. It was not a boast, not even a promise. Hunter was stating a fact."Rejoice, Pink Lady because today is the last day that you have been bullied in this Academy." Black familiar said returning to his normal voice as he raised from table."Lets us go. The duel will begin shortly."

*****Scene change*****

As Hunter with two girls in tow approached dueling ground they saw large number of students surrounding Guiche.

"My Lady just to make sure." Hunter said looking at Louise."Are you perhaps have hidden crush on Blond Idiot?"

"NO! I don't have any feelings for this womanizer."Louise was surprised at this question._"Why was he asking it now."_

"Thanks the Void." Her familiar declared out of nowhere and smirked evilly."I have no need to hold back." Finishing saying this Hunter stepped inside circle.

**Hunter POV**

This day is fantastic. I gotten some fun scaring my Lady awake. Then I have pizza for breakfast and duel right after. Now all I need is good fight and I'm satisfied. This were my thoughts as I enter circle of students surrounding Blonde idiot. I run a scan on him and started to feel disappointed. Physical prowess at normal human level, mana reserves at most, low level D rank, no GELLER or STERN weapons and armor and no powerful familiar at his site.

Well this will be my first battle with magi of this dimension so at least this may be interesting. I smile inwardly. I shall also enjoy embarrassing him around his peers and making them fear me. Of course this is just bonus for fixing Pink Lady bullies problem.

"I applaud your courage for not running away commoner."Blond Idiot said pointing his rose at me.

"I applaud your stupidity for challenging me to duel Blond Idiot." I retort right back. He furrow at that.

"What do you mean familiar?" He ask confused.

"You haven't even come with armor or a weapon." Or a army, not that it would help him anyway.

"I'm a noble so I fight with magic and I don't need armor because you will not touch me." He stated with pride.

"Well, suit yourself. Can we start already or do you want to look like a idiot some more time?" I ask him politely. This actually got reaction from surrounding students as some of them started laughing. This of course got him angry.

"We start as both of us are ready."

"I have been challenged so I will go first." This statement earns surprised voices from our audience._**"Cape off. Armor on. Nightbringer on. Execute"**_As I finish my commands my armored cape disappears instantly. Next from black crystals on my feats, gloves, belt and necklace emerges metallic emitter units. When they fully deploy, black hard light plates materialize from them and my armor is combat ready. Next I point my right hand at Blond Idiot and oversized, high caliber handgun made from same materials as my armor, materialize in it, ready to fire. Everything happened in less than three seconds and where pale young man once stood, heavily armored and armed Dark Knight now take his place. Whole activation earns gasp of amazement as only second year students saw my armor before and no one seen how I activate it. Even Blond Idiot is starting to wonder if challenging me was good idea.

"Now, show me what you got." He cannot pull back from duel now or his reputation will be tarnished.

"I am Guiche De Gramont and my runic name is 'the Bronze'. Guiche the Bronze. The Bronze Golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent." Blonde Idiot declares proudly and flicked his rose. Single petal fell from it and female armored figure materialized before him. At the sight of this all my expectation dropped rock bottom. I deactivate my armor and fall to my knees.

"Please, please tell me that you can summon at least thousand of this things." I beg him already knowing answer to my question. He is taken aback at my reaction.

"No, I can't summon a thousand. Ten is my max." Blond Idiot answer truthfully. I started raising. I'm going to make him feel sorry for challenging me to this worthless duel.

"Then I need to apologize." This earn me confused look from him."I'm really sorry for calling you, Nightbringer. I didn't know it will come to something like that." Saying my part I turn him off without a word. I then look at Pink Lady watching from the crowd and bow my head in apology."I need to apologize, My Lady. I have damaged your honor for accepting challenge from such weak person." I then faced Blond Idiot who was going furious because of my act and bowed to him."I need to apologize to you to Bronze Idiot." He given me confused look."I didn't know you were so weak. I will hold back more for your sake and fight with only my gloves." As I finished saying this my gloves activated and I started walking towards him. My last declaration trigger a laughter from our audience. Blond idiot is furious, he flick his rose and summon more of his pathetic golems.

"I make you pay for this." He hissed under his breath. Yeah, right, you already made me pay for this. Making me fight you is already enough punishment.

I did not reply to this as first golem armed with a spear charged me. Well at least it mowed faster than normal human. I redirected spear with my left hand and catch golem head with my right. I then trow it at another and both of them become pile of scrap. I done it without stopping. Another thing that was pathetic about his golems. They were empty inside. Seriously, who makes empty golems? In second attack three golems comes at me. One from front with sword and shield and two with spears from sides. They advance at the same time. I dodge sword slash and redirect two spears that both golems impale themselves. Next I slash they heads of with my left hand and punched right thru shield and golem behind it with my right. As three of them fall to the ground I take sword from one of them. It is made from bronze but it will be enough for last five constructs. Bronze Idiot is panicking he sends last five golems to surround me. Then they charge at the same time. Before the one in front me pierces me with his spear I swing my sword and said._**"Dark Sword Dance"**_ My motion become blur as I slash surrounding golems in perfectly executed technique. I stop behind golem that wanted to pierce me and walk towards Blonde idiot. After two steps sword in my hand breaks like glass and so do golems that encircled me. With no golems to command, Bronze Idiot creates nice looking sword and slash at me with the speed of lazy snail. I catch the blade with my left hand and twist breaking it. I catch his neck with my right and lift him from the ground.

"Now Blonde Idiot what to do with you?" I wonder saying my thoughts aloud.

"I yield, yield, yield!" He started screaming.

"Shut up! I'm thinking." He instantly gone silent."I know. I will let Pink Lady made this choice."

I looked at my contractor. She was shocked at display of my combat ability. Some of surrounding students wore similar expressions but most was scared. Well they are just kids. This was probably first real combat that they saw. Two of audience were different. Tall redhead was giving me a dreamy look with glassy eyes. Right next to her stood tiny bluenette. Her face was expressionless but in her eyes I saw that she was impressed. She catch my eyes at summoning ritual as only one that has not only C rank reserves but also aura of combat readiness. I need to find more about her. She may be worthy of recruitment. I'm digressing right now. Lets return to Blonde Idiot that I'm holding in my arm.

"My Lady what do you want to do with this Bronze Idiot." I ask her.

"What do you mean?" She finally snapped from her thoughts.

"I ask if I should accept his surrender." I smile my special feral smile looking at the loser."Or rip his head off and give you his skull as a apology." He wet himself, fear in his eyes." Personally I prefer second option." Blonde Idiot passed out as I finished." So what will it be Pink Lady?"

"Release him." She commanded."And lets us return to our table." Heh there is steel in her. I like it.

"As you wish My Lady." I dropped him and deactivated my gloves. I then turned to maid beside her."Will you join us Siesta? You still haven't tasted my pizza." I reminded her.

"Yes. Yes I will join you." She answered with dreamy look on her face. Great, another one fallen for me. Well at least I like her.


End file.
